


The Argent Pack

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Victoria is a wolf, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on LJ Comment fic - " if Victoria Argent had chosen to live"</p>
<p>But she doesn’t want to give up, that’s not how she was raised. And not how they’re raising their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Argent Pack

It used to be known as the Hale Territory, back when there was a Hale pack. There hasn’t been a Hale pack for the last three years.

After that vermin Derek Hale bit her, Victoria knows she has only a couple of days until the full moon to decide what to do. She can feel the changes in herself almost immediately. Things are loud and bright and everything smells. When her husband finds her, she can hear his rabbiting heartbeat and the stink of his panic.

But she doesn’t want to give up, that’s not how she was raised. And not how they’re raising their daughter. Yes, Allison has gone off the path a bit, falling for that other piece of living waste Scott McCall.  Since he’s too stupid to just leave her daughter alone, she’d been forced to try to eliminate him. That’s when that idiot Hale came in and bit her, trying to rescue a mongrel that wasn’t even his. While she can’t agree with all of Kate’s methods, she certainly understands the passion the woman had for their calling. Unfortunately, Kate left one of the most annoying Hales alive and now Victoria has to deal with the fallout.

Allison cries when they tell her, but she doesn’t want to lose her mother. Victoria may exaggerate Scott’s role in her attack, but it really is his fault – if he would have left Allison alone, she wouldn’t have been forced to try to kill him and she wouldn’t have been bitten.

Chris is equally terrified and determined to help her. Victoria wants to live, so he’s looking for a way to help. At least they both know what they’re doing, with so many years of knowledge and training and now they really need it. For the first full moon, he clears out a room in their basement, getting rid of all weapons, anything sharp or dangerous. He puts in a mattress and installs a padlock on the outside of the door. Victoria’s suite for her first change.

It’s every bit as terrible as she thought it would be. Shifting is more painful than the wolves make it look and she’s furious, clawing at the door, unable to believe the noises that come out of her throat. The whole time she can smell Chris outside and hears him moaning and crying along with her, although he’s not the one in pain, dammit. In the morning when she emerges, he actually looks worse than she does. Men really are the weaker sex.

They’re gentle and tentative around each other for the next few days, not sure if this will work and if they can be who they were. And she’s still adjusting to her new senses and her new strength. She can hear Chris’ heart beat stays steady and she’s learned the differences in his smell from sorrow and worry and fear. He doesn’t fear her, he fears _for_ her. During the middle of the night Chris turns to her, mostly asleep, and cups her breast and she’s awake instantly. Their marital relations had always been fine, not the fireworks they had in college, but she didn’t expect that to continue. Now, everything is heightened. His touch on her, the way he smells, the way _she_ smells. They’re tireless and she’s greedy like she hasn’t been in forever and in the morning, they’re both grinning like honeymooners. Allison looks puzzled, but happy, seeing her parents happy.

And of course this convinces Victoria that the McCall boy must be killed, and as soon as possible.

But the first thing is Chris’ father. He’s of the opinion that the only good wolf is a dead wolf – something she may have agreed with previously, but clearly now he’s wrong and therefore a danger. Chris tries to tell him that it’s like having a double-agent on their team, he tells his father that he loves Victoria, who is their super hunter and that Allison needs her. Gerard doesn’t listen or doesn’t care.  

At the end, it’s actually not that difficult. He’s an old, widowed man, dying of cancer. When he   
“commits suicide,” the hospital and sheriff’s office aren’t terribly surprised.

What is surprising to Victoria is the smell of wolves on the Sheriff. The second-hand smell of the Hale pack. It’s not difficult to trace back especially now that Allison is back in the fold, telling her parents everything that she’s learned about the werewolves in town. And after what they did to her mother, Allison is one-hundred percent behind their plan. The wolves must go along with anyone protecting them.

Chris calls in some of their friends to assist. They don’t mention Victoria’s condition, not sure how anyone will react, but it’s better to be safe on this. Gerard wasn’t the only one with traditional ideas.

It’s actually pretty easy, at least at the start. There’s a young interracial couple they find in the woods, perhaps they’re trying to leave, but they don’t get far. The hunters keep enough electricity going through them that they can’t change, which is really the key in their hunts. And there’s no recovering from a wolfsbane bullet in the head. It’s merciful, really.

The pretty blond boy goes the same way. It’s sad and Victoria feels bad, knowing that he had such a horrible life with his dead mother and brother and abusive father. It’s almost criminal that Hale took advantage and grabbed him and turned him into a monster. He seems to favor teenagers, and Victoria thinks he probably molests them on top of everything else. Again, they’re as merciful as they can be, given the circumstances.

Allison understands the importance of what they’re doing, she’s certainly seen how quickly and easily these things reproduce. Victoria offers her the choice of eliminating Scott herself or having her parents do it. Allison doesn’t waver at all – Scott is one of the ones at fault for turning her mother. She asks him to meet in private and slits his throat with a wolfsbane coated knife. When she tells her mother, she barely cries and Victoria listens to how steady her heart is and is filled with pride that she’s raising such a strong huntress.

Apparently, there’s a Hale uncle somewhere, they’re not sure what happened to him. He was supposedly killed by his nephew, Chris saw it. As if they need it, it’s more proof that the wolves are monsters; they kill their own family. But both Victoria and Chris know how these things are and they’re ready to see if he resurfaces. So far, nothing, but just to be sure, the remnants of the Hale house catch on fire and this time it the city lets it burn. It’s been a hazard since the first fire and was due to be torn down anyway. Now only Derek’s left and this time he’s not running back to New York.

Of course the Sheriff does investigate the missing teenagers, and there’s a curfew for anyone under age 18, which includes the Sheriff’s son. He looks miserable when Victoria sees him at the grocery store, buying TV dinners and other junk food. But he no longer smells of wolves, so for now, he’s only to be monitored. As long as that stays the same and he doesn’t interfere, nothing will happen to them. She doesn’t want to run her family like Gerard did. Besides, he is the Sherriff’s son and there’s no point pushing things.

Victoria had briefly thought about giving Chris or Allison the bite, but she can’t do it to them, it’s too hard and it would put them in danger. It’s not a selfish thing and she shuts that voice up when it whispers to her.

Dealing with Derek isn’t as difficult as she thought it would be. An alpha without a pack is basically an omega and an omega is a weak, pathetic thing.

There are six hunters in the group that go out to find him, including Victoria, Chris and Allison.  The other hunters don’t know details about Victoria, but they do know that she’s somehow a smarter, more intuitive hunter than any of them. She’s been a wolf for nearly seven months and they’re out about a week before the full moon. She’s learned to deal with it, to control her shift. Allison mentioned Scott talked about having an anchor, someone or something to keep your control. What Victoria uses to control her change is her hate; it’s the constant thing in her life.

It’s strange how the whole thing finally plays out. They look for Derek at the abandoned rail station where he used to squat and at the burned out site of the old house.  They find him on the third night they’re searching, in the woods not far from where his family used to live.

He’s been running and avoiding them while they’re trying to surround him and when they do eventually surround him…he just stops. Shifts from his wolf back to a human and stands there facing them, like some stupid martyr. He just stands there and does nothing while they shoot him with arrows and wolfsbane bullets from all sides. Chris, being too softhearted in Victoria’s opinion, pulls out a large hunting knife and cuts his throat before they burn the body.

Since then, there have been no packs coming into Beacon Hills, at least none that stay long. If the hunters don’t scare them off, the wolf with them does.  This territory is run by the Argent pack.


End file.
